


Just a little kiss for you

by ethos



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Curiosity, First Kiss, M/M, Unwanted Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethos/pseuds/ethos
Summary: Quark and Odo have a conversation, and Quark satisfies a curiosity.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Just a little kiss for you

They are alone together in the Bajoran mining caves, waiting for Dax and the others to finish collecting environmental samples for the station. Odo’s hands are on Quark’s forearms, binding them together with a ripped Bajoran uniform.

“You know, Quark,” Odo says, his voice low. “Perhaps one day I’ll understand why you feel compelled to plan a con for every venture you take. You can’t even ‘tag along’ on a Starfleet science mission without stirring trouble.”

Quark doesn’t like Odo’s tone, and he points a finger at him. This proves difficult with the restraints. He ends up poking Odo’s chest. “You know exactly why I do it, Odo. _Pro-fit_ .” He tries to gesture to his lobes, doesn’t quite succeed. “Besides, you’re the one who was so paranoid about _me_ \--” He pokes Odo's chest again. “--that _you_ had to 'tag along.' None of this would’ve happened if you didn’t.”

Odo scoffs, indignant. “Of course it wouldn’t have. Without me, no one here would keep an eye on you. You’d take off with those items you were trying so hard to smuggle into your bag. All legal, I’m sure.” He tightens the makeshift cuffs with one swift knot, and Quark makes a noise. Odo smiles. “And I’m not paranoid. It’s only paranoia if you’re wrong, which clearly I’m not.”

Quark yanks his hands to his chest, glares at Odo. “You sure like to be rough, don’t you?”

Odo ignores that. “We’re going to wait here for the others,” he tells him, matter-of-fact. “And once we’re back on the station, I’m going to book you properly.”

Quark scowls at the satisfied expression on Odo’s face. “You could at least pretend not to enjoy this.”

“I only enjoy it when it’s with you, Quark,” Odo says, but it’s a lie. Quark knows Odo enjoys the catch always, with everyone. He’s easy that way.

“You get off on it,” Quark accuses.

“No.”

“Yes, you do. That’s why you can’t be bribed.”

Odo rolls his eyes. “I can’t be bribed because I’m competent at my job.”

“I’ve tried everything!” Quark whines, talking mostly to himself now. “I’ve offered you latinum, secrets, station insecurities…”

“And none of it worked,” Odo finishes for him.

Quark nods miserably. “It was all pointless. If you weren’t so asexual, I’d have offered you myself. I’m that desperate.”

Odo goes quiet, and Quark starts sweating.

He’s offended Odo, somehow. That’s starting to happen more and more often, but Quark never knows exactly what he says that Odo doesn’t like. He’s long suspected Odo does it on purpose--talking to him as if they’re just two people talking, waiting for Quark to slip and verbalize some nefarious thought he can later use against him.

But when Odo speaks again, it’s not as a security officer. “I’m not asexual, Quark.”

“Oh.” Quark blinks. He doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he laughs. “Who knew?”

Without much thought, he leans forward and presses a kiss to Odo’s lips.

It’s conservative and soft and warmer than Quark might’ve expected if he expected anything. He doesn’t mean much by it; he’s not stupid enough to think he could actually seduce Odo in these dreary caves. Or ever.

More than anything, he’s curious.

Odo reacts after the kiss is over. He makes an indistinct noise and shoves Quark backward; without the use of his hands, Quark falls back onto his heels, nearly tumbles over.

Odo wipes a hand across his mouth, spitting on the ground.

“Oh, cool it with the theatrics,” Quark says, but the top of his lobes have gone warm, and he’s trying very hard not to look at Odo.

Odo glares at him, looks as if he’s struggling to find a response. Finally he asks, “What was that for?”

Quark shrugs. “I thought a little smooch might lighten the mood.” It sounds like a lie even to himself.

Odo stays silent for a long, uncomfortable moment, his eyes glancing between Quark’s mouth and Quark’s confined hands. He turns away and grumbles, “When we get back to the station, I’m writing a report about this.”

“Oh, please.”

“ _And_ I’m giving it to the captain.”

Quark pales at that, and the self-satisfied smile returns to Odo’s face.

Quark doesn’t think Odo will actually write a report or say anything to the captain, but the situation is embarrassing enough to worry him.

“Come on, Odo, it was just a little kiss...nothing to be so uptight about...I’m sure you’ve kissed others before…”

Quark is practically begging now. Odo stands, pulling Quark up by his restraints.

“Save it, Quark,” he hums, enjoying himself again. “I’m going to lock you in the runabout now in case you decide to pull anymore stunts.”

“You weren’t even a good kisser,” Quark complains.

“You surprised me. Of course I wasn’t. You have no idea how well I can kiss.”

Odo is screwing with him, but the response manages to peak Quark’s curiosity all the same. He lets Odo guide him into the runabout, compliant and distracted now by the idea that perhaps Odo could be convinced to give him a real kiss.

“Prove it?” Quark tries, almost hopefully.

“Never.”

It was worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a year ago and decided to finally edit and post. Rated T for consent issues (don't kiss people without warning!)


End file.
